Conventional wave or split springs used for electrical contacts are typically made from copper or copper alloys to achieve high conductivity. In addition to selecting suitable materials, another factor in achieving and maintaining adequate conductivity is the loading force of the spring contact on the contacting part.
Under high operating temperatures or in high current applications, copper or copper alloys may lose their physical properties and fail to provide the appropriate spring force required to maintain conductivity between parts. As such, it is desirable to provide wave springs for different applications that require high conductivity and corresponding appropriate spring force at different temperatures, including at elevated temperatures.